


Coming Undone

by Darrak



Category: NCIS, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrak/pseuds/Darrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”John!”<br/>Astrid could only stare in horror as John fell to the ground. The echo of a single gunshot loud in the sudden silence. </p>
<p>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>In the season finale John gets shot after Stephen has successfully stopped the Machine. In the aftermath things from John's past come to light that even he didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the entire season of The Tomorrow People in two days. I just LOVE Luke Mitchell. 
> 
> But .. I'm not ready to say goodbye to the series yet, hence this Fanfic.  
> English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes.

”John!”

Astrid could only stare in horror as John fell to the ground. The echo of a single gunshot loud in the sudden silence. 

Only a second later she was at his side, pressing her hands over the bullet hole, panic rising when she took in the amount of blood he'd already lost, and the blood that kept seeping steadily through her fingers. He wouldn't last long without help. 

“We really need to stop doing this,” she murmured. Keeping pressure on the wound she cast a quick glance over her shoulder, noting that the goon from the Kill-squad was down and with the gun firmly out of his reach. Stephen and Cara were both both casting wary glances around, but not seeing any more threats they didn't waste time and hurried over. 

“John?” Cara sounded utterly broken, kneeing down next to Astrid, hesitantly stroking a gentle hand through John's hair. 

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Astrid said shakily “I think the bullet nicked something. It bleeds worse than it did last time.”

Tearing his eyes away from the man who had become a good friend over the last couple of months, Stephen looked down into the eyes of his best friend. A friend who had stood by him through everything. A friend with panic and heartbreak written all over her face. 

Nodding resolutely he knelt down beside them and carefully lifted John into his arms, Astrid following, never taking her hands off the wound. The other man groaned but still didn't open his eyes, nor did he question the need for help. Another testament to the seriousness of the situation.

“We're teleporting. I don't think we have the time to wait for an ambulance,” Stephen turned his eyes to Cara who had stepped back to give them place to get to their feet. She was white as a sheet, unable to meet his eyes, her own firmly focused on John's face.

“He's gonna be okay,” he assured her gently “He's stubborn.”

At that Cara finally met his eyes and gave a small, barely there smile “Yeah. He is”.


End file.
